eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Hype Kang Bata Ka! 2018
''Hype Kang Bata Ka! 2018 is a segment that premiered on 16 May 2018 and concluded on 20 October 2018. It is the first edition of the talent competition for children who are 12 years or below. It is a subsegment of ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. This 2018 edition is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments. The revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. Overview '''Auditions' The talent competition was open to children who are 12 years old or below with impressive talents, such as singing, dancing, ventriloquy, and magic tricks. Originally, auditions were held only on the featured barangay venues of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. Child residents from the barangays and the neighboring communities could easily audition right after Eat Bulaga! concludes its broadcast for the day. Eat Bulaga! ''later allowed other aspirants to audition at the Broadway Centrum in order to participate in the segment. Alternatively, aspirants were able to send in audition videos to an email address provided by the show, which opened the talent contest to virtually the whole country. Selected auditionees were contacted by the show to appear on the barangay venue of ''Juan for All, All for Juan. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from 16 May to 21 July 2018. They were held on the featured barangay venues of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''and were collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another with their remarkable talents. The child contestants were briefly interviewed by the hosts before showscasing their talents on a makeshift stage surrounded by the barangay viewers. The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize of ₱10,000 and advanced to the next round of the competition. Non-winners received a consolation prize of ₱5,000. '''Wildcard rounds' The wildcard round were held from 24 July to 2 August 2018. They were held on the featured barangay venues of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''and were collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. Contestants who previously lost were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more for a spot in the semifinal rounds. The child contestants were briefly interviewed by the hosts before showscasing their talents on a makeshift stage. Winners received ₱10,000 pesos and additional gift packs from the segment's sponsors. They joined the other daily winners in the next round of the competition. Non-winners took home a consolation prize of ₱5,000. '''Hype Plus' On 4 August 2018, the 72 daily winners were divided into seven different clusters, each consisting of 8-12 finalists. Each cluster were randomly assigned two Eat Bulaga! ''hosts as their managers. They were: * '''Hip-Hype': hip-hop dancing; managed by Jose Manalo and Jimmy Santos * Incredible Hype: hands and feet tricks; managed by Ryzza Mae Dizon and Luane Dy * Hype Pitch: singing; managed by Anjo Yllana and Wally Bayola * Hype Band: musical instruments; managed by Allan K and Maine Mendoza * Hype-Mazing: various dancing styles; managed by Ruby Rodriguez and Alden Richards * Hype Beat: rapping/beatboxing, rock or theater-style singing; managed by Baste Granfon and Pia Guanio * Wonder Hype: unique talents; managed by Pauleen Luna and Paolo Ballesteros Every week, contestants within each cluster competed against one another in the weekday elimination rounds. Winners for each competition day received ₱20,000 and advanced to the grand finals held on Saturdays. Cluster grand finals In the grand finals, the finalists within each cluster battled against each other once again in order to be narrowed down into the two best contestants that would move to the next round of the competition. The two winners of each cluster took home ₱50,000. The grand finals were held at the Broadway Centrum. Hip-Hype The grand finals for the Hip-Hype cluster was held on Saturday, 11 August 2018. Its panel of judges included That's My Bae ''grand winner Kenneth Medrano, Philippine All Stars choreographer Lema Diaz, Addlib artistic director Joe Abuda, word champion dance group A-Team member Jana Mahusay, and actor Mark Herras. '''Incredible Hype' The grand finals for the Incredible Hype cluster was held on Saturday, 18 August 2018 at the Broadway Centrum. Its panel of judges included news anchor Pia Arcangel, celebrity twins Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, G-Force pioneer member Gelai Aguzar, and theater actor Audie Gemora. Hype Pitch The grand finals for the Incredible Hype cluster was held on Saturday, 25 August 2018. Its panel of judges included Music Hero: The Vocal Battle ''grand winner Manly Ocampo, actress Gabbi Garcia, singer Julie Anne San Jose, UP College of Music associate professor Kitchy Molina, and composer Moy Ortiz. '''Hype Band' The grand finals for the Hype Band cluster was held on Saturday, 1 September 2018. Its panel of judges included guitarist Barbie Almalbis-Honasan, actress Kyline Alcantara, Music Hero's drummer Joaquin Rodrigo, international saxophonist Michael Mark Guevarra, and musical director Jimmy Antiporda. Hype-Mazing The grand finals for the Hype-Mazing cluster was held on Saturday, 8 September 2018. Its panel of judges included dancer Rochelle Pangilinan, theater performer Vince De Jesus, dance diva Regine Tolentino, and world-class performer Robert Seña. Hype Beat The grand finals for the Hype Beat cluster was held on Saturday, 15 September 2018. Its panel of judges included actress Glaiza de Castro, actor Kristoffer Martin, UP concert chorus conductor Janet Sabas Aracama, and singer Myke Salomon. Wonder Hype The grand finals for the Hype-Mazing cluster was held on Saturday, 22 September 2018. Its panel of judges included actor Rayver Cruz, actress Camille Prats, news anchor Rhea Santos, and beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez. Intercluster finals The intercluster finals was a two-part round held on two consecutive Saturdays featuring the 14 grand winners of each cluster. Once again, the contestants faced off against one another Round 1 The first round of the intercluster finals was held on 29 September 2018. The panel of judges included actress Gladys Reyes, theater performer Steven Conde, theater choreographer Cecille Martinez, beauty queen Winwyn Marquez, DepEd supervising education program specialist Dr. Riza Gusano, and actor Zoren Legaspi. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. Studio hosts *Vic Sotto *Ryan Agoncillo *Alden Richards *Joey de Leon *Ruby Rodriguez *Pauleen Luna *Allan K *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Pia Guanio Barangay hosts *Jose Manalo *Maine Mendoza *Ruby Rodriguez *Wally Bayola *Jimmy Santos *Paolo Ballesteros *Alden Richards Cluster managers During the Hype Plus rounds, the cluster managers appeared either as barangay hosts or as part of the studio host panel on the week of their cluster's competition. They also hosted the grand finals of their clusters at the Broadway Centrum. *Jose Manalo *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Ruby Rodriguez *Pia Guanio *Jimmy Santos *Wally Bayola *Alden Richards *Pauleen Luna *Luane Dy *Anjo Yllana *Baste Granfon *Paolo Ballesteros Results chart Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from 16 May to 21 July 2018. They were held on the featured barangay venues of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''and were collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another with their remarkable talents. The winners advanced to the next round of the competition. '''Week of 16 May–18 May' Week of 21 May–26 May Week of 28 May–1 June Week of 4 June–8 June Week of 11 June–16 June Week of 18 June–23 June Week of 25 June–30 June Week of 2 July–7 July Week of 9 July–14 July Week of 16 July–21 July Wildcard rounds The wildcard round were held from 24 July to 2 August 2018. They were held on the featured barangay venues of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''and were collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. Contestants who previously lost were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more for a spot in the semifinal rounds. Winners joined the other daily winners in the next round of the competition. '''Week of 24 July–27 July' Week of 31 July–2 August Hype Plus On Friday, 17 November 2017, the twenty-five daily winners were divided into three different clusters: A, B, and C. Clusters A and B each had eight contestants, while Cluster C had nine contestants. The contestants earned nicknames based on their singing styles and other notable qualities. Hip-Hype From 6 August to 11 August 2018, contestants who are skilled at hip-hop and breakdancing competed against each other within the Hip-Hype cluster. The cluster was managed by Jose Manalo and Jimmy Santos. Incredible Hype From 13 August to 18 August 2018, contestants who are skilled at tricks performed primarily using either hands or feet competed against each other within the Incredible Hype cluster. The cluster was managed by Ryzza Mae Dizon and Luane Dy. Hype Pitch From 20 August to 25 August 2018, contestants whoare skilled at singing competed against each other within the Hype Pitch cluster. The cluster was managed by Anjo Yllana and Wally Bayola. Hype Band From 27 August to 1 September 2018, contestants who are skilled at playing musical instruments competed against each other within the Hype Band cluster. The cluster was managed by Allan K and Maine Mendoza. Hype-Mazing From 3 September to 8 September 2018, contestants who either use props for their dances or perform a different style of dancing other than hip-hop competed against each other in the Hype-Mazing cluster. The cluster was managed by Ruby Rodriguez and Alden Richards. Hype Beat From 10 September to 15 September 2018, contestants who are skilled at rapping, beatboxing, or singing rock-, theater-, and Kundiman-style songs competed against each other in the Hype Beat cluster. The cluster was managed by Baste Granfon and Pia Guanio. Wonder Hype From 17 September to 22 September 2018, contestants who have miscellaneous unique talents competed against each other in the Wonder Hype cluster. The cluster was managed by Pauleen Luna and Paolo Ballesteros. Intercluster finals Round 1 Category:SegmentsCategory:Barangay SegmentsCategory:Studio SegmentsCategory:Juan for All, All for JuanCategory:Talent ContestsCategory:2010s SegmentsCategory:2018 Segments